


McHanzo smutober drabbles

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Photos, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: These are some of the Hanzo/McCree drabbles from Smutober, will try to update in chunks so this isn't annoying.





	1. Restraint

Ears flicked back, Mccree let out a frustrated growl at his current situation. It wasn't anything he hadn't agreed to, but now that he was actually acting on the idea his nature was trying struggling against it. He was bound on the bed, face pressed against the sheets, hands bound behind his back, hips up and a spreader bar keeping them open at the knee. They had planned this out a month in advance, careful to make sure that every precaution had been taken. 

Werewolves were notoriously unpredictable on the days of and leading up to the full moon. Some got jittery, only letting people their baser selves deemed pack, the most famous were those who got hyper aggressive, often resulting in harm to themselves or others. Jesse himself was different, crippled by not fear or aggression but his own libido. Years of being single had meant that he had grown used to dealing with his problem alone, locking himself in his room to deal with a frustrating rut on his own. 

Things had been different with Hanzo, tense at first when he tried to hide it, tentative when he had, working out what they could handle. After they had become comfortable, Mccree had quietly brought up the idea himself, asking Hanzo to take the lead on the next full moon. Sure that he knew what he wanted, he had agreed and begun to make preparations for what could happen. 

Mccree had been restless, tail curled and flicking against his back while he waited for Hazo to finally get things started. A hand on his back made him tense, but he continued undeterred, slipping an already lubed finger in to start prepping him. They had set very careful rules beforehand, Hanzo was to check when he noticed Jesse being to get uncomfortable, but only stop should he ask or use the safeword. As it was his aggressive streak was already fading, the sloppy push and drag of his fingers enough to satisfy his needs. Hanzo took his time, waiting until he was drooling and whimpering into the sheets, hips pressing back to try and get more of anything.


	2. Petplay

The muzzle pressed against the bridge of his nose and across the bottom of his jaw, present and uncomfortable, but not cutting into him. He had been a bad boy. Stressed from a long mission, he had been irritable the moment the collar was wrapped around his neck. It’s not like he was trying to be bad, he wanted to relax, curl up at his owners feet and ignore the day’s stress. Ears and tail in place he had scampered over to chair where they would usually sit and relax, his owner reading a report or a book while fondly scratching his head. When his owner followed, they accidentally stepped on his tail tugging the plug painfully. He had snarled at them, backing against the chair and nearly pushing it over with his bulk. They had apologized quickly, reaching to comfort and pet him. Stressed and angry, he had snapped at them, blunt teeth clamping down hard on their hand. He had realized what he had done all too late, letting go quickly and licking the wound in apology. He hadn’t drawn blood but he could already see a bruise forming, sure that it would be a mean one in no time flat. 

His owner had tsked, inspecting their hand briefly before moving to their box of toys to grab the muzzle. He had crawled over when ordered, not fighting when it was strapped in place, whining in frustration. Once they were finally resting he pushed his face against his owners knee, hoping for the gentle pets he had been longing for all day. Instead of fingers carding through his hair, he was pushed away with a sigh, his owner getting up from the chair and moving to the bed to lay down. 

Frustrated, he pressed his face into the seat and whined, almost willing to call of play to go for a drink instead. Before he could, his owner called out for him to join them on the bed. Excited, he scrambled over to the bed, climbing up quickly and curling up half on top of them and settling in. A warm hand tangled in his hair and scratched comfortingly at his head. A little while later the muzzle was removed, and he nuzzled their hand affectionately settling down to rest.


	3. Photo

He had snapped the picture while they were mid scene, Hanzo all trussed up pretty in ribbon, hands behind his back, belly pressed against the bed as he arched and strained to try and see what he was doing. The flash had left him more dazed then upset, unconcerned about anything except why he had stopped moving. Mccree obliged him with a quick roll of his hips, switching his phone to one hand, and grasping his hip with the other. 

“Sorry about that Darlin’, couldn’t help but want to save that for later.” He huffed, pulling out and pushing back in as slowly as he could stand. He continued at that pace, waiting until Hanzo was pressing his face into the sheets again, writhing on his cock and whining around his gag, pushing back as best he could. Without stopping this time, he snapped another picture and tossed his phone down onto the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com//), feel free to do with that what you will.


End file.
